The present invention is related to an improved auxiliary external rear view mirror and sets of such mirrors for a motor vehicle, especially for a truck, bus and other heavy motor vehicle.
It is commonly known to provide a rear view mirror with an enlarged rear viewing field for the driver by mounting a smaller convex auxiliary mirror with a convex surface on a flat larger base mirror with a smooth surface located on a side of the motor vehicle within view of the driver. The smaller convex auxiliary mirror provides the driver with a wider field of vision to the side and rear of the vehicle than the larger flat surfaced base mirror on which it is mounted.
It is also already known to make the smaller convex auxiliary mirror separately from the larger base mirror. This smaller convex auxiliary mirror is made of a convex mirror glass plate directly mounted by adequate attachment means on the base mirror flat surface. This type of auxiliary external rear view mirror is simple to construct and easy to assemble, but there is no way to regulate the alignment of or position the smaller convex auxiliary mirror separately from the smooth flat base mirror, which makes it difficult for the driver to have a more clear rear view, particular for certain driving maneuvers.